When Brothers Wrestle
by love.u.always.mom
Summary: Thor and Loki are wrestling like all brothers do when Thor pins Loki to the floor. But why does that make Loki panic? Thorki lemons, rated 'M' for a reason! They're not actually related so I don't consider it incest, but if you do and don't like it, then don't read. R&R, if you recognize it, it's not mine!


Loki couldn't remember what led to himself and Thor wrestling like children in his bedchambers. All he knew was that one minute, Loki was buried in a book with Thor speaking to him, and the next, they were playfighting like children, wrestling and slipping from each other's grasp, trying to best the other. Loki hadn't been worried in the slightest until Thor had shed his armor and tunic after becoming overheated. Loki tried in vain to push away his arousal, but to no avail. His brother was simply too stunning. Long blonde hair, strong jaw, bright blue eyes, tanned skin, and _oh_ those muscles... Loki forced himself to look away from Thor's well-formed abs and chest, slipping out of his brother's grasp once more like a slick eel. Sweat was sliding deliciously down Thor's chest and abdomen now from exertion, and Loki couldn't help the image that came to mind, of Thor sweating from exertion due to wrestling of a different sort. However much he tried to control himself, the image of his sexy brother sweating and panting before him had him painfully hard, and he was immensely glad his tight trousers didn't allow a tent to form. His mind was being clouded by desire, though, and soon Thor had bested him, pinning Loki to the floor beneath him, and Loki suddenly panicked.

Thor had finally pinned Loki beneath himself, besting him after over an hour of wrestling back and forth in Loki's large bedchamber. He was grinning in delight, in victory, holding Loki beneath him, when he noticed Loki's expression of wide-eyed terror. His grin slipped off his face as he grew concerned. "Brother, what has you looking so afraid," Thor asked, thoroughly bewildered as Loki began to struggle under him. "Loki, I am not going to hurt you, why do you struggle so?" Still, Loki fought desperately, looking truly terrified, bright green eyes wide. Thor did the only thing he could think of to stop his brother's struggling. He lowered himself on top of his brother, using his considerable weight to keep his brother from sliding away from him. He froze, however, when something long and hard pressed into the inside of his hip. He shrugged it off, though, they were men, were they not? Some things simply happened without their permission. He was about to say this when he noticed the way Loki's eyes trailed over his shirtless body, and something clunked heavily into place in his brain. It was not an accidental erection, one that happened with no real stimuli or reason. Thor realized why Loki was so desperate to get away from him, why Loki had become distracted enough to be bested by him in the first place. Unvelievable as it was, Loki was hard for _him._

Thor shifted his weight in discomfort, not thinking of the predicament his brother was in, and was reminded only when his hip rubbed heavily against his brother's erection, causing Loki's pupils to widen and his back to arch slightly as a moan escaped his lips. He saw Loki's face color when he realized what had happened, but didn't attempt to squirm away this time, probably afraid of another desirous display. Something had zinged through Thor's bloodstream, though, when his brother had instinctively arched against him, and Loki's moan had made his blood sing in a way no woman ever had. He didn't know what was coming over him, all he knew was he wanted to hear that sound again, feel Loki lose control underneath him.

Without thinking it through, Thor rolled his hips again, very deliberately, against Loki's hardness, and the whimper he was awarded made him shiver in delight. He rutted against Loki again, several times in quick succession, each wanton moan traveling straight to his cock, making him hard. He paused, trying to make sense of the desire singing through his veins. The conclusion seemed quite simple, really. He desired Loki, much in the same way Loki seemed to desire him. Loki, however, seemed to have tired of the teasing. He was panting, but still managed to make his words like barbs. "Yes, Thor, this is for you," he spat. "I desire you, I always have. I go to bed each night dreaming of my own brother's cock deep inside me. Now go on, tell me how disgusting and perverse I am, how you nev-_unnn-ohh_."

Loki's words were cut off as Thor very deliberately pressed his desire into Loki's own, making sure it was unmistakable. The sensation that shot through Thor's body took him by surprise, and he lowered more of his weight onto Loki, fighting to keep a clear head. It was a delicious feeling, but Thor could tell Loki had wanted this much, much longer, and intended to give his brother whatever he wished. Loki's eyes were clearing once more, now full of confusion. "I do not know where this desire comes from, Loki, for I have never felt it before I felt you writhe beneath me. But I am finding I like it very much," Thor said, slightly out of breath. Aligning their hips once more, Thor pressed their erections together once more, the friction and pressure making both of them moan.

Before he quite knew what was happening, he was lowering his mouth to Loki's and claiming his lips in a questioning kiss, rolling his hips again and again, cherishing each moan and cry he brought forth. Slowly, he brought his hand down and felt Loki through his trousers, and the feel of Loki, so obviously hard for him, elicited a groan of his own. Suddenly, he felt too hot, as if they were wearing too much clothing. His fingers found the base of Loki's tunic, and Loki lifted his hand to make much faster work of their clothes, but Thor stopped him. "No, Loki. I want to undress you properly."

Thor began to do just that, beginning with Loki's own tunic, gently sliding it up and off his body, leaving Loki bare-chested below him. Suddenly, Thor became aware they were laying on the floor, which did not suit what Thor wanted. He wanted to make love to Loki, not rut against him on the floor like a common whore. Deciding to ponder his mental use of the phrase making love to Loki later, he deftly lifted Loki off the floor, bringing them both to the bed and dropping Loki upon it.

Quickly, Thor divested Loki of the rest of his clothing, and quickly shed what was left of his own. He couldn't help but gaze upon Loki in wonder, trying to figure out why he had never before seen the beauty of Loki's nude body. Oh, how it called to him, but he would do this right. And so he lowered himself onto the bed, hovering over Loki.

Loki seemed to catch Thor's look of wide-eyed bewilderment. "What is wrong, brother?"

"I cannot think of why I have never seen the beauty of your body before now," Thor replied huskily, eyes raking down Loki's slender form. Loki felt his skin flush slightly, feeling the heat of Thor's gaze. He could at least be assured that Thor was not simply taking pity on him, there was no way to fake that kind of arousal.

Thor lowered his body onto Loki's, kissing him tenderly as he enjoyed the sensation of skin on skin, the feel of Loki's bare erection against his own groin making his blood pound through his veins. Fighting to keep a handle on his instincts, Thor broke away from the kiss to look down at Loki. "What do you want of this, Loki? You are the one who has wished for this so long, you must have an idea. Just know, I have no intentions of this being a single occasion."

Loki hardened, if possible, even more at the idea that this would happen again. He thought for a moment, panting, before deciding. "Tease me another time. Right now I just wish to ride you," Loki panted out, eyes full of lust. In a matter of seconds, he was sitting astride Thor, reaching for the bedside table and the bottle of oil he used when pleasuring himself. Thor took it from him, spreading some on his fingers.

Loki whimpered slightly when Thor pushed a single finger inside him, not in pain, but in anticipation and want. Soon, a second finger joined the first, thrusting and scissoring to loosen him up. After a third finger joined the first two, it took slightly longer to adjust to the sensation, but soon he was ready and unwilling to wait any longer. He took the bottle again, spreading some on his palm before coating Thor generously. Thor groaned slightly at the contact, placing his hands on Loki's slim hips as he slowly lowered himself. Thor felt a slight resistance at first, before Loki slowly lowered himself past it, panting slightly.

Thor watched Loki's chest heave in wonder, saw his length slowly disappearing inside Loki's body, and knew that no one would ever quite measure up again. Loki sank all the way down, holding himself there for a few moments while his body adjusted to the feeling, before beginning to move. It was as he watched Loki slowly begin to ride him that he realized that he loved his brother dearly, and in not-so-brotherly ways. He suspected these feelings had always been there, but he had never recognized them for what they were. And now, here they were, Loki atop him, all walls and masks down, keening and whimpering as he rode Thor, and he thought Loki was absolutely beautiful. Cords and tendons standing out in his pale neck, long black hair falling as he threw his head back, a wanton moan escaping his lips. Lean, strong muscles in his legs and arms, flat, musclular abs and moonlight-kissed skin. Yes, Loki was absolutely beautiful, especially as he let himself go, nails digging into Thor's chest as he gave up all restraint, riding a tide of sensation.

He drew Loki down for a heated, passionate kiss as he felt heat coiling in his lower belly, wanting to bring Loki to heights of ecstasy before he let himself go. Using the oil left on his fingers, he wrapped a strong hand around Loki's erection, pumping quickly as Loki's moans turned to yells, and finally Loki spilled all over his chest, shouting Thor's name to the heavens. Thor followed soon after, grunting his release as he gripped Loki's hips in a way that was sure to bruise.

As he released his grip on Loki's hips, Loki lifted himself off Thor's wilting erection before collapsting on his chest. Thor could hardly think through the haze of bliss in his mind, but he forced himself to think long enough to take Loki's chin in his hand, placing a firm kiss on his brother's lips. Pulling away, he struggled to form words, but made them come to him anyway. Making sure Loki was meeting his eyes, he held Loki's face in both of his hands, fingers threading through his hair. Organizing his mind slightly, he was finally able to get the words past his lips. "I love you, Loki. I don't intend to ever let you go."

He saw tears come to Loki's eyes, and for a moment wondered what he had said wrong. But he realized that they were tears of joy as Loki brought their lips together once more. "As I love you, Thor." Finally, there was time to just not think, and they eventually fell into a deep, contented sleep.

**FIN**


End file.
